


Dizzy

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [6]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Dizziness, Gen, Laurence is a stubborn teenager, Laurence isn't having faith in Micolash first, Master Willem tries to help, Omorashi, Pee, Peeing into a container, Sickness, Urination, but forgets the essentials, male omorashi, set at Byrgenwerth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting.As Laurence gets a particular bad dizziness spell, he has trouble voicing his needs for the bathroom.
Relationships: Laurence (Bloodborne) & Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this story quite some time ago and finally decided to post it after I reworked it again and again. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

When Laurence opened his eyes, he noticed he was lying one of the couches in the Byrgenwerth common room. He slightly whined as a sharp pain jolted through his forehead. He slowly turned his head, wincing when another wave of pain shot through him and spotted Master Willem at his side. 

“How are you feeling?”, he asked. 

“Dizzy.”, Laurence answered. “Head hurts.” After a second of silence he added: “I fainted again, right?”

Master Willem nodded at his question. Fainting was nothing new for Laurence, this happened to him since he was a little kid. It was some kind of condition called anemia and that he often had nosebleeds didn't help with that. 

Worse was, when he was on his own and nobody was there to catch him when he fainted, he usually ended up injuring himself somewhere. At least this time it didn't felt like a bone was broken like the one time he had crashed against a table and broke his left arm. 

“You must have hit your head while falling this time, there is a bruise forming on your forehead.”;Master Willem said, gaze on Laurence. “Don't go anywhere, I get you a compress and something to drink.” he left after this words. 

Laurence half asked himself where Master Willem supposed him to go, when his world felt like spinning even though he was laying quietly on the couch. Trying to get up like this would either end in him fainting again or him having to puke. Both options weren't optimal, so Laurence decided to just lay quietly on the couch until Willem returned. 

He did had dizziness spells before, but this one seemed to be a bit worse than usual. Laurence blamed that he had hit his head. Maybe he had gotten himself a minor concussion. Laurence raised his hand and felt for the bruise but winced and withdrew once he found it. It felt quite swollen. 

Soon Master Willem came back and handed Laurence a cold compress which he carefully adjusted on his hurting forehead. The swelling could be felt even through the fabric. Master Willem also put a glass with a yellowish liquid on the table next to Laurence, just near enough that he could reach for it. 

“It will help with your dizziness, so drink up.”, Master Willem said. “Are you fine on your own for a while? I am going to check up on you later.” 

“Mhm.”, Laurence just murmured, grabbing for the glass. This kind of drink was new. He observed it for a bit before taking a sip. He first grimaced when the sweet taste met his tongue, he really wasn't fond of sweet stuff, but then a sour taste cancelled it out and Laurence find it to be rather tasty. 

Had Master Willem managed to find a drink that would help with his dizziness while taking in consideration that he didn't like sugary stuff? With nothing better to do than emptying the drink and pressing the compress on his forehead, Laurence quickly managed to work his way through it and put the empty glass on the table. 

Once Master Willem came to check on him, he asked Laurence if he felt better which he had to deny. The dizziness was still strong. It hadn't been that long anyway. It could take a few hours for Laurence to feel better. From the corner of his eyes Laurence saw how Master Willem took the empty glass with him and brought a new one filled with the same drink, ushering him to drink this too. After all, his dizziness wouldn't go away when he would dehydrate himself. 

Around an hour later not much had changed about Laurence' situation other than the fact that he had drank three big glasses of the mystery drink now and they had managed to make themselves felt in his bladder. 

Squirming around on the couch, Laurence considered if he should just try and get to the bathroom. It wasn't far away. He surely would be able to walk the few steps and empty his aching bladder. 

As soon as Laurence tried to pull himself up, he realized, that he wouldn't be able to go to the bathroom. The dizziness had tripled once he put himself into a sitting position and he was sure, when he would get up, he would either faint again or manage to puke all over the floor. 

He needed to wait until he felt better. He would be able to hold on a little longer. At least he tried to persuade himself that this would be the case. It wasn't an easy task with how full his bladder felt. 

Master Willem came back a little while later checking on him. In the meantime Laurence had crossed his legs in an attempt to stifle his pressing need. Master Willem glanced over Laurence and said: “Don't cramp your legs so much, you should allow your blood to flow more freely.” 

The choice of words was of course completely unintentional but Laurence couldn't help wincing at it. His bladder had filled up quickly and he just wanted to take his mind of it until he was able to get up and use the bathroom. 

“Is there something you need?”, Master Willem asked. 

Laurence perked up at this question. He could ask Master Willem for assistance to go to the bathroom, but discarded this thought right away. 

How should he even voice this. 'Master Willem, I need to pee, so please help me go to the bathroom.'

This sounded ridiculous. He was fifteen and not four. He wasn't a little kid anymore who needed his mother's hand just because he had to take a piss. So he simply said: “I am good.” 

“Just say when you need something.”, Master Willem said and snatched the empty glass from the table. To Laurence' horror he brought it back filled to the brim again. 

“Master Willem, I can't drink anything anymore.”, he complained, he really didn't want to put any more liquid into his full bladder. 

“Are you already feeling better?”, Master Willem asked. 

“No...”, Laurence had to admit. This dizziness spell had to be a particular bad. 

“Could you at least try and drink a bit more?”, Master Willem said softly before he left. Laurence quietly growled in frustration. 

He took the glass and stared at it. He didn't want this to have it inside him. However, he was sure than when he wouldn't drink it, that Master Willem would come back and maybe try to force him to down it. He swirled the liquid in the glass, thinking about if he could get rid of it somehow but stopped when the process of watching the liquid move made his bladder contract. 

He hissed and crossed his legs even tighter. The yellowish liquid in this drink looked too much like pee. It reminded him far too much of his pressing needs. 

Laurence scanned the area for a way to get rid of the drink, but couldn't find anything. He couldn't just pour it on the ground, it would be apparent. And there wasn't anything near that would serve the purpose of containing a greater amount of liquid. 

Damn, that make him think about this bladder again. He hopefully would feel better soon. He really really had the need to use the bathroom right now. He quietly whimpered to himself as he changed the position of his crossed legs. 

Laurence got distracted from his suffering when a group of students entered the common room, scattering around. Only one of the students had stepped next to his couch. Laurence recognized Micolash standing next to him. 

“Hey, how's it going? Have you fainted again?”, his friend asked. 

“Mhm.”, Laurence just said. Maybe Laurence should tell Micolash about his needs? However, the last time he had admitted having to desperately pee to Micolash, his friend had made him pee into a bottle. 

Laurence couldn't exclude that Micolash's way of helping would be bringing him a bottle. And he rather didn't want to relief himself into a bottle in a room that was currently filled with students. 

Laurence asked himself if Micolash really would go that far, but the ways of his friend were unpredictable. He sometimes seemed to exist on an entirely different planet. 

“Are you still feeling dizzy? How long already?”, Micolash asked him. 

“Yes. Around two hours, I think.”, Laurence replied. He hadn't paid much attention to how much time had passed. Certainly long enough for Willem to make him drink three glasses of liquid and certainly long enough for having to take a serious piss. Even though Laurence felt half passed out, he still constantly squirmed around on the couch, trying to find a position that took eased some of the pressure on his bladder. 

Soon enough the group of students vanished, but Micolash stayed to keep Laurence company. Master Willem also came by to check on him and frowned when he saw that Laurence hadn't touched the drink, giving him a brief lecture about that he wouldn't start to feel better if he wouldn't be hydrated. Laurence wanted to tell him that he was hydrated enough after having three of this drinks but just glared after him. 

“You don't want this? Can I have it?”, Micolash asked after Master Willem left, pointing at the drink. 

“Go on. I already had three of these. I can't anymore.”, Laurence said, pressing his legs together so hard that it hurt. He needed to piss so bad. 

As Micolash sipped on the drink, something seemed to connect in the other boy's head: “...You had three of these already? Don't you have to take a leak? You look as if you are unable to get up.” 

Oh great, now Laurence had been found out. However, he was half grateful for it that Micolash had been the first to notice, spared him the embarrassment of asking for help. 

“Yes, I do, but it was too embarrassed asking Master Willem for help. I am not a little kid anymore. I should be able to go to the bathroom myself.”, he admitted. Now that his situation had been spilled, Laurence need felt like it had doubled in intensity. 

“You know, you could just have asked me for help. I could have helped you go to the bathroom.”, Micolash scolded him. 

Laurence stayed silent. He didn't want to admit that he hadn't asked Micolash for help because he had been afraid that he would have made him piss into a bottle in front of everyone. A feeling of guilt bloomed in his chest. 

“...Well, could you help me go to the bathroom now, please?”, Laurence asked. “I really have to go.” 

“Of course, let me help you up.”, Micolash said and offered Laurence help to held on him as he got up. However, once Laurence got up all the liquid in his bladder seemed to rush down at once, making him feel like he would spill if he took even a single step. He whimpered at the sudden rush and was sure a few drops of urine leaked out of him. 

That he was feeling dizzy on top of it didn't help at all. 

“Micolash, I don't know if am going to make it.”, he admitted. 

“You will.”, Micolash reassured him. “Take a few deep breathes. It isn't far. Just take one step at a time.” 

Laurence did as he was told, trying to calm himself and mostly his aching bladder, but felt the need to put the hand that wasn't used to help him support himself on Micolash over his crotch. 

“Are you ready?”, Micolash asked. Laurence nodded and they began the painfully slow trek into the direction of the bathroom, Laurence starting to whimper every few steps. He shouldn't have waited that long. 

Once they made it into the hallway, the bathroom only a few feet away, Laurence bladder spasmed and he felt a warm spurt rushing against his hand. In an instant Laurence clenched every muscle to try and keep the impending flood inside. 

“I won't going to make it.”, he hissed through clenched teeth. “When I take another step I am going to wet myself.” 

“We are almost there, get a hold of yourself.”, Micolash said, but Laurence simply shook his head which had been a mistake, that had hurt. Not as much as it hurt holding in, but he wasn't able to go on anymore. He had to live through the consequences of having been too stubborn asking for help and that would mean that he would wet himself in the hallway, like three feet away from a suitable bathroom. Tears welling up in his eyes as he accepted his loss, he closed them, not wanting to witness the sight once he lost control. 

Micolash however had his eyes at a bucket that stood near them. Apparently the person on cleaning duty had forgotten to put it back into the closet. It was close enough for Micolash's foot to reach it and so he kicked it in front of Laurence. 

“Pee into this bucket.”, Micolash suggested. 

Laurence opened his eyes again and stared down at the bucket. He squirmed a bit. It would be a solution yes, but not one he was happy with. 

“We are in the hallway, there could anyone just coming barging in and you want me to openly piss into a bucket? Not to mention, while you support me? How should we explain this?!”, he rambled. 

“It's either the bucket or your pants.”, Micolash said. “Besides, the others have gone to watch the slug races in the garden. They won't be back for another hour at least.” 

If anyone would have still been left in the common room, Laurence wouldn't even have thought about using the bucket, but with his more than dire situation and the prospect of not wetting himself he had to agree. “I guess I don't have a choice.”, he murmured, working on unbuttoning his pants with his free hand. Micolash politely looked the other way.

He was absolutely sure once he managed to pull himself out he would release a relentless stream right away so he was surprised to see only a few dribbles making it out, wetting the bottom of the bucket. That hardly counted as relief. Laurence groaned lowly in pain. 

Just why did his bladder decide to have a moment of being pee shy now?

Laurence whimpered slightly. The unproductive dribbles that dribbled into the bucket did nothing to release his aching bladder. Micolash picked up on his discomfort. 

“What's wrong? Can't you pee?”, Micolash asked, a surprised tone in his voice. “Haven't you almost wet yourself a minute ago? Just let it go.” 

“I am trying.”, Laurence whined. “It's just... I can't. I am so … _nervous_.”

Laurence wasn't usually the type to get shy about having company while peeing, but the whole situation was too absurd. For once, he was forced to relieve himself into a bucket, the bucket was standing in a hallway which didn't provide much privacy and he had to hold himself onto his friend to even be able to stand straight. 

It didn't surprise him that this situation was too much for him. 

“You need to relax.”, Micolash said. “You are totally cramped.” 

“I don't know how.”, Laurence whimpered. He wanted nothing more to let go, to get the much needed relief, but it just didn't happen. 

“May I help you?”, Micolash asked. 

“What are you planning to... fine...”, Laurence gave in. While still having an uneasy feeling about this, getting relief and ceasing the aching in his lower abdomen was far more important to him than any dignity he surely didn't have left anymore anyway. 

Besides, while the others were watching the slug races, there always was the possibility that one of them came back in to use the bathroom. The sooner he was done, the better.

Still, Laurence felt just pathetic, he hadn't asked for help because he didn't want to feel like a little kid needing his mother's hand to take a piss and now he pretty much required this exact assistance. 

“Just relax.”, Micolash said as he used the hand that didn't support Laurence to pet his hair. 

That was Laurence' ultimate weakness. It didn't matter, who did it, when someone stroked his hair, he turned into complete mush. His whole form slumped against Micolash and the gesture was enough to finally get a torrent started that flooded into the bucket. 

As the long needed relief finally washed over Laurence, a soft moan escaped his throat and he closed his eyes, only accompanied by the sounds of a soft hissing and his stream drumming at the bottom of the bucket. It felt good, just too good, to finally be able to release all the liquid from the three drinks he had from his bladder. 

Micolash continued to look the other way, though he couldn't ignore the noises of Laurence' release. Laurence was pretty much slumped at him, weakly holding onto his shoulder. The pattering of his stream soon turned into the sound of water hitting water as it managed to fill up. 

“Better?”, Micolash asked. Laurence just gave a “Mhm.” as response to caught up in releasing the copious amounts of urine he had stored for far too long in his bladder. His release felt like poor bliss and he slumped even more against Micolash. If he wouldn't have been too distracted by his act of emptying out his overfilled and aching bladder, he would have probably blushed in shame. Even more so would he have noticed that Micolash's grab on him had tightened because he barely supported himself on him anymore. 

Laurence continued to stood slumped against Micolash, peeing into the bucket, for he didn't even knew how long. It felt like ages passed, probably only had been a minute so. After what felt like far too long, his stream dwindled down, went on a little while more and then turned into a few dribbles before ceasing completely. 

Laurence needed a few seconds to get a hold of himself, that relief had been too good. Once he got himself back together, he opened his eyes and shook off before he buttoned himself up, or at least he tried to, it was a bit tricky with one hand. 

“Oh, you are done?”, Micolash said. “Needing help with your pants?” 

“I hate to say it, but yes...”, Laurence said. His gaze trailed down to the bucket and he gasped as he was the amounts of liquid in it. Had it really been possible for him to piss that much?

“Yes, you feel a lot more relaxed now.”, Micolash commented as he followed Laurence' gaze. “Can you support yourself on the wall for a moment so that I can button up your pants? You are still dizzy, right?” 

“Oh, right...”, Laurence had completely forgotten about that the reason for him having to relieve himself into the bucket in the first place had been his damn dizziness. “Yes...”, he said. Now that he didn't carry around a full bladder anymore, it came back full force. “Actually... can we go back to the couch?” 

“Alright.”, Micolash said and guided him into the direction of the common room. “Maybe try holding your pants in place so that they don't fall off.” Laurence complied to this and took one last glance at the bucket.

“What about the bucket?”, Laurence asked. Thankfully nobody had entered the room, but the evidence of his emergency was very apparent. 

“I am taking care of it once you have laid back down.”

Laurence could live with this. Once Micolash had delivered him back on the couch, where he was able to lay down much more relaxed and even managed to buttoned up his pants himself, Micolash went back to get rid of the piss in the bucket. 

As Laurence was waiting for him, Master Willem came back to him, probably checking up on him, but giving him a rather sheepish smile. 

“Laurence, I noticed that you probably are in desperate need of the bathroom after I made you drink all this liquid. Please don't refrain to ask me for help.”, he said.

Oh GREAT, Laurence had really worried far too much, Master Willem wouldn't have judged him at all. 

“Micolash already helped me.”, he said. He of course left out the pissing in a bucket part. 

“Good. I just wanted to make sure that you don't have to be embarrassed asking for help when you are feeling sick.” 

“...Alright, thanks, Master Willem.”, Laurence said. 

“So how about I get you another drink?”, Willem asked. 

“No.”, Laurence replied. “I've had more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, everytime when I have laid down and need to go to the bathroom, the moment I get up it feels like it suddenly got a lot worse. Exactly that happened to Laurence here ^^
> 
> Do you want to see your favourite Soulsborne character in an Omorashi fic? You can give me requests ^^


End file.
